runiquepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Donation Benefits
Regular Donator Regular Donator Payment Required: $10 - $49 * Donator Zone (::dzone) includes: * Separate skilling area * Separate bossing teleport - banks in many donator boss areas * Exclusive bosses for donators only * Access to each of those bosses are dependent on your donator rank. Hover over the name of the boss to view what it can drop. * Ability to access the gambling area (::gamble) Granted access to our very prestigious gambling area where you can bet against other donators in a scam-proof gambling system where you can play up to 6 different gambling game modes (flower poker, hot & cold, ABC flower, dice duel, high & low and normal dicing) * Donator Shops * Donator capes, dependant on your donator rank * Donator Loyalty shop * Donator NPC that decants potions for you * Cursed Magic Trees in the donator zone that give more woodcutting/firemaking experience than normal magic trees * Additional Slots in the Grand Exchange * Immune to tele-blocking from revenants * Altar that restores HP, special attack, summoning and prayer. * Unlimited ::yell ability * Your special attack amount is recovered when killing a player * Custom ::yell color - dependent on what type of donator you are (regular, super, mega, extreme, respected) * Ability to use the ::bank feature (automatically opens up your bank) every 2 minutes * Bonecrusher will give a 3% bonus experience per bone * Crystal chest has a 5% higher chance for rare rewards * 15 minute double experience for completing daily tasks * +2 of every type of seed received from seed packs (Default is 10 of each seed) * 10 killcount required to enter godwars dungeon boss rooms (Default is 15) * 10 extra warrior guild tokens per animated armor kill * 1/150 chance of receiving akrisae jr. pet from defeating akrisae (Default is 1/200 chance) * 5% less chance of burning food when cooking * Better chance of obtaining a Barrows piece at Barrows. * Donator icon on both the forums and ingame * Access to Donator only section on the forums Super Donator Super Donator Payment Required: $50 - $249 All Regular Donator benefits plus: * Exclusive in-game and forum rank * Access to World 2 * 5% bonus xp when the server has double xp turned on * Bonecrusher will give 10% bonus experience per bone * Crystal chest has a 10% higher chance for rare rewards * 20 minute double experience for completing daily tasks * Display names take 3 days to become permanent (Default is 7 days) * Donator cape "operate" special abilities have an 8 minute cooldown (Default is 10 minutes) * 25% off decanting potion fee (Default is 2,000 per potion) * Ring of devotion charges have an invisible +300 charge boost. This means you can claim a reward with 3,300 charges (Default is 3,600 charges) * +5 of every type of seed received from seed packs (Default is 10 of each seed) * 10% extra agility experience per lap completion reward * Run energy is recovered 1.5x as fast while resting * When claiming your reward from the shooting star diversion with stardust, you now have an invisible +50 stardust boost. This means you can get an dragon pickaxe or inferno adze with 550 stardust instead of 600 * 1/50 chance of a free magic spell (no runes needed from your inventory to cast) * Immunity to Chaos elemental's "teleport" special effect * 10% less chance of burning food when cooking * Farming patches automatically receive a disease immunity boost upon being planted (this does not make it completely immune) * 1/25 chance of receiving a +1 drop rate boost on an npc kill Mega Donator Mega Donator Payment Required: $250-$499 All Super Donator benefits plus: * Exclusive in-game and forum rank * All regular donator-super donator benefits * 10% bonus xp when the server has double xp turned on * Bonecrusher will give 15% bonus experience per bone * Crystal chest has a 15% higher chance for rare rewards * 30 minute double experience for completing daily tasks * 25% bonus experience from antique lamps * Doctor orbon will also restore prayer upon healing * Changing your display name costs 25,000,000 gp (Default is 50,000,000 gp) * 50% chance of keeping +1 item upon death (even when skulled) while not in the wilderness * 50% off decanting potion fee (Default is 2,000 per potion) * Enchanted bolts have a 33.3% chance boost of using their special effects ONLY against npcs * 5% higher chance of obtaining a 3rd age weapon from elite clue scrolls * 1/30 chance of a free magic spell (no runes needed from your inventory to cast) * 15% less chance of burning food when cooking Extreme Donator Extreme Donator Payment Required: $500-$999 All Mega Donator Benefits plus: * All regular donator-mega donator benefits * 1 hour double experience for completing daily tasks * 1/3 chance of receiving an extra achievement point per achievement completed * Run energy is recovered 2x as fast while resting * 5 kill count required for Godwars (Default is 15 kilcount) * You gain 500 extra loyalty points every 30 minutes * 10% increase on Torva being turned into Ice Torva by Nex * 10% increased money when skilling Respected Donator Respected Donator Payment required: $1000 - $4999 All Extreme Donator Benefits plus: * Exclusive Forum Author Pane Background * Tearing Vote Tickets gives 2hr double xp instead of 40mins * 0 kill count required for Godwars (Default is 15 killcount) * Receive 2x Fire Capes for killing Jad * 20% increase chance on Torva being turned into Ice Torva by Nex * 15% increased money when skilling * Receive 2 mystery boxes when logging in every 24 hours (Default is 1 mystery box) Legendary Donator Legendary Donator Payment Required: $5000+ All Respected Donator benefits plus: * Exclusive Forum Author Pane Background * 1/15 chance of getting double firemaking xp per burned log * Keep +2 items on death; this means you can keep up to 5 items on death and 2 items while skulled * 30% increase chance on Torva being turned into Ice Torva by Nex * 25% increased money when skilling * x2 Pest control points instead of x1 * 15% chance of getting a second vote ticket when voting * You don't become skulled when pick pocketing wildy bandits By donating, you are contributing to the well-being of the server, as all donations go to the costs that are required to keep the server online!